


The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak

by MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mattex Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for silentshipsecret from Tumblr for round 1 of the Mattex fic exchange.</p><p>Summary: “Oh darling, you really think I’ve never encounter this before, at my age?” Alex asks, slightly bewildered by his sad expression and nervous body language.</p><p>Prompt:  Matt is exhausted/drunk/ill and can’t get it up. He sulks because of his masculine pride so Alex has to comfort him and later coax him back between the sheets. Girl has needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak

The inside of Matt Smith’s house could double for Santa’s house at the north pole. Apart from the lack of snow. He’d given Alex his best childish pout as she’d declined his suggestion to create fake snow - though out of what he wasn’t sure. He makes her feel so young on some days, yet so old on others. That moment in particular had reminded her of conversations she’d had with Salome about how Santa would come down the chimney, or if he’d even still come if it wasn’t snowing.

Her biggest concern had been if the man himself would know where to send her mother’s presents; what with all of the travelling that she did for work. She’d reassured her that of course she would be back in the states for Christmas to make sure everyone got their gifts. Before that though, she has a party to attend.

Various members of the Doctor Who cast and crew are already present at the house, gathered in different groups laughing together and downing their first drinks of many. Fairy Lights are hanging across every wall and a tree stood in the corner of the living room, covered in tinsel and with an angel balancing on the top.

Matt’s bringing in plates of party food from the kitchen to the living room. Dressed smart but casually in a floral shirt and jeans, his efforts are more focused on keeping everyone happy with drinks and music.

“Kaz, turn it up a bit.” he insists to his best friend who is standing over by the stereo. She does so and nods her head in a mock-headbanging gesture that backfires as her santa hat falls off of her head and onto the floor.

Alex picks it up and gives Karen a warm smile. “Mother, lovely to see you!” she greets before enveloping her in a hug.

Matt grins over at his two friends, and was momentarily distracted as he takes in the sight of Alex in her long black dress. It shows off her curves perfectly, and he wonders if she’s chosen it specifically for the party.

He thinks back to when she’d worn that corset on set, teasing him to death by practically thrusting her cleavage in his face and moving her hips with that little bit more of a sway as she walked away from him. As she turns away from his ginger friend, the look in her eye is the same as when she’d snuck a hand down his trousers on that table in Hitler’s supposed study. Once they’d been alone, of course. Once we’d been alone he thinks to himself as he breaks the heated gaze he’s sharing with her to look around at the busy room full of guests.

Arthur calls him over to say hello, and then the moment’s gone. Weeks apart and all they have shared so far is that one glance. Not even a hello, did you miss me?

Alex is glad to see everyone again. It’s been months since she’s seen some of the cast and crew. She can wait a little long to talk to Matt, of course she can. It’s like a comedy of error. Someone suggests, “More wine?” and Matt volunteers. She’s about to stand up and go and join him when someone from makeup compliments her hair and asks what other projects she’s been doing. She watches Karen bounce past her and follow after Matt instead.

Matt hears footsteps behind him and turns around, almost losing his balance with the speed he’s moving. “King-” he starts before his smile falters slightly and he turns back to lift his glass from the kitchen counter up to his dry lips. “Kazza.” he finishes before he feels her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m sure she’ll understand the signals sooner or later,” she giggles teasingly. Moving to stand beside him she realises from his expression that he’s genuinely sad. “Matt?” Her voice sobers as she watches him pour her a glass as well, “What’s going on?”

Having finished her short conversation with the woman from make up, Alex walks into the kitchen. She brushes her curls out of her face and pretends not to notice Matt for a moment as she frowns playfully at Karen, “Great party, shame about the host. He’s not even greeted me”

Matt leans back against the counter and finishes his drink, cocking his head to the side to re-appreciate that stunning little black dress again. “Just a little bit rushed off my feet. Wouldn’t have hurt for you to call me over,” he insists, the words coming out slightly slurred from his drinking.

Karen raises an eyebrow as she watches them stare at each other as if they want to rip each other’s clothes off. The penny drops. “Matt!” she gasps in disbelief. She pokes him in the ribs and sniggers as he brings his arms over his chest defensively. “Take care of my daughter,” she says before she can help herself. Strange as it is, that’s how she sees Alex. On the show they had been one big family and the idea that Matt and Alex could be shagging was surprising hilarious - in a positive way of course.

Alex watches Karen leave the room and shrugs, “You heard the girl.” She turns her attention back to the man she’s been seeing for some months now. Or rather sort-of-dating and then not seeing him while she’d had to go back to America and he’d had to film Doctor Who.

She gives him a daring smirk which he returns, before his gaze moves back to the open door Karen’s just walked through. They had agreed that Karen or Arthur knowing about them wouldn’t be an issue. Anyone one else though, and things might go a bit faster than what they wanted them to.

He heads over to the door and before he can reach it, Alex has it shut and her body lent flush against it. He shakes his head disapprovingly at her, a smirk still planted on his lips as he rests his hands on her hips and leans in so that his lips are hovering above hers. “Open the door Kingston, i’ve got guests to see to” he purrs and she bites her lip, holding back a groan at the way that his low tone of voice seems to go right through her. It’s been months and he really can’t blame her for closing the gap between their mouths and kissing him hungrily.

Matt gives in and kisses back with equal wanting, tightening his grip on her hips as their tongues battle for dominance. Her taste is familiar, but her desperation is new. They haven’t been a part for some long before, not since this relationship of sorts has started between them. She’s been looking after her kid and probably arguing with that idiot of an ex-husband of hers. In fairness she’s probably been just as busy and stressed as he has been recently. So much so that she’s just glad to see him, smell him, taste him and feel his skin against hers once again.

The thought of her craving him so badly is usually a turn on. After a read through they’d stayed alone together in that room, hands busy sliding under their own clothing. The affect they had on each other was enough to bring them both to the brink of pleasure.

Matt’s a fantastic kisser Alex assures herself as her hands tangled into his hair. He always has been. The screen kisses are very different from the ones that they’ve shared intimately and yet both kinds have made her want to let him kiss all over her body. Not before she gives him a taste of his own medicine though clearly. She did her best to make him squirm, call her whatever names she wanted until he was beginning for some kind of release.

Right now though, this kind is another kind of different. Something seems wrong.

“Matt?” she whispers a little breathlessly as he backs away from her. She doesn’t get a reply because he’s already opening the door she’s leaning against, his hand staying on her hip to keep her up right but letting go once he’s sure she’s not about to fall over. “Matt?” she repeats, frowning at his actions.

“Sorry Alex, gotta deal with the guests.”

She’s concerned that she’s done something wrong. They had left each other on good terms. He’d been avoiding her all night but she presumed it was only to up the sexual tension and make things even more explosive when they got some time alone. Until their kiss in the kitchen, she’d thought she had known exactly what he’d been thinking.

Now she’s wandering around the house, unsure what to do about his apparent disinterest in her. It seems so random and maybe she’s got it all wrong. Maybe he’s teasing her further with the promise of more to come later.

She always knows when he’s planning something though. He’s done it before on set - fumbling hands moving over her body only to vanish moments later as he gave her an innocent school-boy like look that said What? Me? I haven’t done a thing. There had been no teasing look back in the kitchen. The lingering hand on her hip had seemed more like an accident than a hint at a later seduction. Maybe he really does want to see to the party. Perhaps he just isn’t in the mood. Maybe she’s thinking it over too much and she should just play along and talk to the rest of the guests. He can come to her.

Matt finds it surprisingly easy to distract himself. He’s the star of the show - everyone wants to talk to him. Karen’s at his side at every moment for the rest of the night telling him all about LA - how hot it is and how bizarre it is to be living there without him. He’s always wanted to live in the US, but New York in particular is the place he’s fallen in love with. They reminisce about the times they have spent there together. Their laughter is infectious and everyone stops what they’re doing to look at the two lovable idiots in the corner. Karen spies Alex out of the corner of her eye and whispers to Matt, “So when did that happen and when were you gonna tell me?”

He opens his mouth to reply but he can see Alex looking nervous in the corner of the room, pretending to engage in a pleasant conversation with Arthur. She’s probably told him about them. Which is fine. He just wonders what exactly she’s said; he’s not sure what they have even is.

“Charades!” Arthur suggests with a grin. “Let’s all thrash Matt it’ll be fun.”

The game doesn’t last long but it’s meant that he hasn’t had to have a serious conversation with anyone for a while. Not that he could master one right now with the amount of alcohol he’s drank.

Everyone’s going home and now Karen and Alex are standing by the door, waiting for Matt to see them out. Karen’s not exactly standing. More like balancing on one foot, her arm stretched out so that her hand rests against the wall. “In a minute!” Matt calls from the kitchen once she’s asked for his assistance.

Alex hasn’t had as much to drink as her redheaded friend. She’s able to help Karen stay up straight and call her a taxi home. “Why do I have to go home Smithers?” she pouts as he comes in from the kitchen.

He’s been tidying up already; washing up glasses and plates Alex realises as she looks past him and into the kitchen. “Couldn’t that have waited?” she frowns.

She wonders why he seems to be avoiding her and Karen. His best friend is really drunk and only now has he come to help her out, ten minutes after he was called. It was true the last of the guests had only just left. Arthur had given Karen a kiss on the cheek before he left and offered her a ride home that she had rudely drunkenly refused. Still though, Matt was acting so strangely and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Smithers, c’mere.” Karen giggles before dragging her arms around Matt’s neck and bringing him closer. She pecks a kiss on his lips and he immediately holds his arms out to stop her. It’s rather pathetic and doctor-like, the way his arms flail about in the seconds before she moves back away from him.

He instantly worries that he might have kissed her back. Just for a second. Without even realising it. Alex is right there and he’s a dead man if she thinks he’s not interested in her anymore. He needs to explain to her, prove to her that that’s not the case.

Perfectly timed, Karen’s taxi’s arrived and Matt pays her fair for her, assuring her that he’ll call her in the morning and he didn’t mean to abandon her after the charades game. “Night Kaz” he tells her gently before he kisses her forehead like he’s done so many times to Amelia Pond.

Alex stands waiting in the doorway, wondering what the hell is going on. She needs to tread careful, be delicate over asking him what’s wrong. At the same time, she’s annoyed - maybe selfishly - that he can’t share whatever’s wrong with her. She adjusts her dress and stands back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a small smile meeting her lips as Matt closes the front door behind him and walks over to her.

“Alone at last.” he smirks, as if nothing is wrong at all and he’s been waiting the whole evening to get her alone. Maybe she is paranoid after all. Nevertheless, she has tot say something. If there’s anything her past relationships have taught her, it’s to be completely honest before it’s too late.

She watches as he spies Karen’s abandoned Santa hat on the floor and can’t help but grin as he places it on her head, running his fingers through her curls as he does so. His touch is less than delicate. The drink’s taken effect and she can tell that he’s not completely there. In this mind he’s somewhere else and it hurts but she’s sure not to let it show. “Gorgeous gorgeous Kingston, I do believe I owe you a thing or two.” he drawls, pulling on her hair a bit now as she laughs despite herself. He’s still adorable, his eyes wide and staring at her like she’s the most fascinating thing on Earth.

“Do you now. What might they be, mister Smith?” she purrs because let’s face it, she’s not seen him in months and confused or not, she wants his hands on her.

Matt merely winks at her before dropping down onto his knees and pulling her dress up to feel her wetness through her knickers. This is what she’s wanted since earlier in the kitchen and he wants to satisfy her, watch her fall apart before him. He’s missed her so much; her feel and her taste. Pulling away her underwear, he hears her gasp. He grins to himself before beginning to pleasure her with his tongue.

She doesn’t know what to do. She wants to get him talking and now he’s doing the exact opposite because his mouth’s busy but- Oh, why is she complaining when he’s doing that? Thinking back to their normal routine, she thinks about bringing his head back up so that she can kiss him. Then maybe she could slam him back against the wall and take control. She knows he loves it when she has the power. He can be a good boy for her and- But she’s too close and he’s sucking her clit between his lips. It’s too much and it’s been too long. Panting, she rests her head back against the wall and moans his name as she comes.

“Alright Mister Smith, now it’s time to show you who’s really in charge here” she chuckles a little breathlessly, overcome with the post-orgasmic bliss which she’s missed all too much. He’s stood back up and she’s pulling him closer to her, a hand quickly moving down inside his trousers to feel his cock. “No, no, no.” he says suddenly and she wonders why he’s playing hard to get after what he’s just done to her. Enough with the teasing already. She freezes, her eyes locking with his questioningly as he frowns and shakes his head. Her hand moves away quickly and she feels disappointed. Not angry, just stunned. 

“It’s not-it’s not you,” he mutters before quickly leaving the room and disappearing off into his bedroom.

She can tell immediately that it’s never happened to him before. Why would it? He was young and healthy and-drunk. That must have been it. Drunk and at the end of a party which he’d spilled his guts out organizing. With this and all his hard work on set, getting it up was probably the least of his worries. He’d looked scared to death, the poor thing; probably afraid that she’d laugh or that she wouldn’t think he was enough of a man for her. Ridiculous. Oh he was so young and clueless sometimes. Maybe she should be mad at him for running off like that, but in honesty she’s relieved that this was the thing he was avoiding her about. Maybe he’s been trying to have a wank recently and nothing’s been working. She hopes that’s what it is anyway; him and his poor masculine pride. Starting to put together a plan in her head, she wanders into the living room to lay down on the sofa. As she’d expected, it was already impeccably clean. Letting out a sigh, she kicks off her shoes and falls asleep on the sofa. She’s slept there before with Matt. It’s comfortable enough for her to sleep well into the morning.

Matt awakes with a pounding headache, as he always did after a good night drinking. Hearing water running in the bathroom, he slaps himself across the face to wake himself up properly to go and investigate. He’s still in this clothes from the night before and he could really do with a bath but- Alex. “Oh,” he says, trying not to sound too alarmed or annoyed by her presence but he’s surprised all the same. How could she have stayed over after what had happened? Surely she thought he was an idiot and he wasn’t interested in her anymore. He’d expected her to stop talking to him for a while; already dreading the idea of Karen asking him about relationship troubles and trying to give him advice.

“Get in the bath darling. It’s got all the bubbles you could want and all those ‘girly soapy things’ you take the piss out of me for buying,” she tells him pointedly. She must have been in his bedroom because she’s wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He bites his lip as he looks her figure over. He can feel his body react. Maybe that was the whole point f this. Kicking off his jeans, he gives her a thankful smile. She’s doing the exact opposite of what he had expected and it makes him wonder how committed she is to him. Maybe this isn’t just a bit of fun afterall.

Alex watches him undress and get into the bath. She yawns and he looks worried for a moment before she laughs and pats him on the head like a well behaved child. “Calm down love, all i’m trying to do is help you relax,” she begins, kneeling down beside of the bath and giving him a kind smile.

Matt rests back in the bath, blinking at Alex and biting his lip. He glances at his cock to see it’s barely erect. At least it’s not limp; there’s been progress since last night. He hopes to God it’s not a doctor’s problem. That’s the last thing he wanted to be dealing with. He looks back at the curly haired goddess and wonders why on earth he isn’t rock hard right now. “I’m sorry i’m being an idiot aren’t I? It’s just, never happened to me before…” Matt mutters, feeling ashamed and frustrated with himself.

“Oh darling, you really think I’ve never encounter this before, at my age?” Alex asks, slightly bewildered by his sad expression and nervous body language. His hand was running through his hair and he was avoiding eye contact with her. Moving a hand to cup his cheek, she tells him honestly, “It’s probably stress. I know how much work you put into that party Matthew.”

He wants to believe that’s the case and it probably is. He’s making himself paranoid by thinking about it too much when clearly it’s not a problem for her. She’s so reassuring and her hand is gentle on his cheek as he admires how good at this she is; taking care of him. “I just feel like I’ve let you down; made you feel like I’m not interested or something. That’s obviously not the case though.” he reveals with a smile. If he’s honest with himself it most likely really is the stress. He’s been promoting the Christmas episode of Who with Jenna, working long hours and then taking the time to organize a childishly detailed party.

Hoping she’s getting through to him, she gets undressed and joins him in the bath. It’s one thing to tell him to relax but it’s another to show him how. Since the usual method isn’t going to work in this instance, she decides to sit behind him and gently massage his shoulders. She grins against his neck as he lets out an a low moan of satisfaction.

As soon as she’d gotten up that morning she had gone to the bedroom to check on him. He’d been asleep but she could tell it hadn’t been for long. Thinking back, his eyes had looked incredibly heavy the night before. At the time she’d blamed it on the drink, but he’d looked just as worst for wear as he’d staggered into the bathroom and stared at her as if he’d seen a ghost.

It feels very intimate as he let her massage his back. It would be with anyone, but with Alex it feels as if she’s caressing his soul with her fingers. The more she touches him, the more he craves her touch. “Alex,” he whispers, his voice trembling as her nails move over his back.

She’s lost lost in the feeling of helping him relax that it takes her a few minutes to realize that he’s fallen asleep. She kisses his forehead, proud that she’s succeeded in her mission to make him feel better - the first step anyway. This is a completely different sleep to the one he’d fallen into the night before. His face looks peaceful and it’s just a shame that she can’t leave him to rest longer before the water turns cold and she has to move him.

As Matt wakes up, the sight of the beautiful Alex Kingston in a towel slowly comes into focus. He’s back in bed, tucked under the bed covers as if he’s ill with a cold. He wouldn’t exactly call his problem an illness but it’s certainly an annoyance. Her hair always looks so different after it’s been wet. She would say that it looked awful without her curls being perfected. He thinks she looks beautiful no matter what. The thought makes him let out a nervous laugh. He really must like her a lot, he realizes.

The laugh catches Alex’s attention and she moves up the bed, sitting beside him with her towel still wrapped around her. “Feeling better?” she asks gently, not wanting to push it too much. She can always think of other methods. Or if they need to see a doctor, she’ll be there beside him for recurrence. Judging by the look on his face though, they won’t be needing to make that trip.

“Much, much better. You’re a very good nurse,” Matt tells her, his gaze fixed firmly upon her towel. She must have been right. One brilliant massage and some sleep - now he’s ready to go. Mostly-naked-Kingston is also helping a lot. He sees her lick her lips and runs a hand through his hair as he sits up.

Time to try again minus the drink and the stress.

There’s a moment when she doubts herself as she moves the bedcovers away from him. But then she sees he’s ready enough for her already. Letting her towel slip off, she moves between his legs ready to help him further with her hands. She envelopes the shaft within her palm and strokes him, keeping eye contact and knowing how much pressure to apply from the many times she’s done this with him before. His lips are parted and she can see how thankful he is for this from the loving look he has in his eyes. She carries on a couple more minutes, not being able to find any words for the moment. Watching him is enough.

He’s so close already, just from the feel of her hand wrapped around his erection. She’s licking her lips again and he doesn’t think he could manage feeling her lips around his cock without coming violently into her mouth. From the smirk she’s wearing it seems she knows that and it doesn’t stop her from using those wicked lips on him. “Fuck,” he pants as his fingers tangle in her hair. Then her hands are caressing his balls and his hips are rising as she moves her mouth up and down his length again and again until he comes.

“Bloody missed you, Kingston.” he whispers a little breathlessly after he’s watched her swallow and let out a content sigh. “Good thing i’m here now to help you relax,” she assures as she moves up his body to kiss him slowly and passionately. It’s nothing like their needy kiss in the kitchen the day before. It’s delicate and loving. In the long pause after Alex breaks the kiss, they share a knowing look with each other that says that they both want her to be there to help him relax more in the near future. 

And so she is.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The original post of this fic is here - http://mattexficexchange.tumblr.com/post/37236534932/the-spirit-was-willing-but-the-flesh-was-weak
> 
> It's the longest fic i've written on my own - as I normally collab with my friend :Alexkingstonissexy :) .
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated so please review.


End file.
